Fulfilling it
by paranoid-pen
Summary: The 4 heirs shall help save the earth with 6 others, will love blossom ?
1. Chapter 1 The prophecy

**Title**: Fulfilling it  
**Chapter**: 1- The prophecy  
**Author**: Paranoid-pen  
**Disclaimer**: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling not me.

* * *

There will be a time  
When evil will finally fall  
And never regain  
Only 10 can stop  
And save the world  
Getting together  
Enemies who hated each other  
One, the heir or Ravenclaw,  
The other heir of Slytherin,  
With the help of the heirs of Hufflepuff and Gryffindor.  
They will aid 6 others  
  
One, the power of fire,  
While her partner, cold as ice.  
Her friends,  
One with the heart of bravery,  
The other, a friend always truthful  
While his sister, the power to see the future.  
One, with the heart of pure goodness  
The other, the power to heal  
Never would one have though,  
That the other was spoilt, but who has the power to fly One who has natural beauty  
One who sees the light  
The final one,  
who has the ability to speak to animals  
Together, they will save the wizarding and muggle world from  
evil.  
  



	2. Chapter 2 The Sorting Hat

**Title**: Fulfilling it  
**Chapter**: 2- The sorting hat  
**Author:** Panoid-pen  
**Disclaimer**: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not me.

* * *

Now, as the 10 of them enter their 7th and final year, the world has finally found the teenagers that will save all. I remember it clearly, it all happened six years ago...  
  
"Brocklehurst, Mandy" I heard her name being called, as she walked up to me, I saw something farmiliar in her. She looked just like Helga Hufflepuff, however, when i was placed on her head, she belonged to Ravenclaw, clerver and hardworking. "RAVENCLAW"

"Brown, Lavender"  
A girl who was so beautiful and pure, just like an angel walked up to me and placed me on her head gently, "GRYFFINDOR"  
  
As other first years were called, I was beginning to figure out that maybe this was the beginning of the prophecy, it was finally coming true.  
  
"Finnigan, Seamus" I looked at the boy, he was short. He placed me on his head, as usual ,i read his mind, he loved animals and was brave, Gryffindor that would be, "GRYFFINDOR"  
  
I wasn't sure that my eyes were playing tricks on me, but i saw in the crowed, a bushy haired girl who looked like Rowena Ravenclaw. "Granger, Hermione" McGonagall read out the girl's name. The small girl stalked up and placed me on her head, Ravenclaw or Gryffindor, she was smart and hardworking, but brave at the same time, "GRYFFINDOR". Something made me say Gryffindor, I didn't know what it was, but it was something very powerful.  
  
"Malfoy, Draco" I heard a gasp from the students; of course, he was the son of a deatheater. He resembled Salazar in many ways, was he the heir of Slytherin? My questions were answered when he placed me on his head, he had the characteristic of Salazar, sly, cunning, "SLYTHERIN" that was where he should have belonged.  
  
" Parkinson, Pansy" A pug-nose girl walked up, she was spoilt and full of evil deeds, Slytherin it would be. "SLYTHERIN"  
  
The boy-who-lived "Potter, Harry" as the messy-haired boy walked up to me, he resembled James, and Godric. I wanted to put him in Slytherin, but, he insisted to be sorted into Gryffindor "GRYFFINDOR"  
  
"Weasley, Ronald" Another Weasley, need I ask Gryffindor it would be.

"Zambini, Blaise" Finally, the last first year, he was special, I didn't know in what way, "SLYTHERIN" 


	3. Chapter3 The dream

**Title**: Fulfilling it  
**Chapter**: 3 – The truth  
**Author**: paranoid-pen  
**Disclaimer**: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not me

* * *

_"Hermione, Hermione..."came a voice in the distance  
  
Hermione was left alone, standing on a dark alley. She felt a rush of cold air pass her and it send shivers down her spine. Where was she? Why was she there? One minuet, she was in her room, asleep and next, she was in a dark alley.  
  
"Hermione, it's you..."  
  
"Who are you?" Hermione asked in a shaky voice. "It's me, Rowena Ravenclaw..." the voice said as a figure appeared in front of her. It was of a beautiful lady dressed in white, light glowed around her, she was an angel.  
  
"... It couldn't be, you are... one of the founders of Hogwarts." "Yes, I am." She smiled  
  
"but what am I doing here? Is this just a dream?" Hermione asked. "A dream, but not any dream." Hermione looked at her, not believing, she was dreaming of meeting Rowena Ravenclaw?  
  
"My dear, you are the heir of Ravenclaw, and the world needs you, I'm here to tell you that tomorrow, when you are awoken, you will find that, you have changed physically. Don't get too shocked though, it wouldn't be of help."  
  
Hermione nodded her head.  
  
"You have the power of fire, you, like your heart is full of warmth, my heir, think wisely, like what I always did and you will find that it is most important in your decisions, Think wisely and do what's right.. I'll be visiting you again. Good bye for now."  
  
With that, she disappeared.  
_  
"**Ringggggggg.......**" Hermione's alarmed clocked rang, it was the 1st of September, and it was finally time for her to return to school. Realizing what Rowena Ravenclaw had told her in her dreams; she got up and looked into the mirror. "oh-my-gosh" was all that could escape her mouth as she stared at herself in the mirror. Her hair had turned black with orange highlights. It flowed smoothly down her shoulders; her curves were finally showed as she stepped into womanhood.  
  
She didn't quiet believe it was her reflection in the mirror. "What would I tell my friends, especially my parents." Then she thought again, maybe they had something that she needed to know. She quickly got into her clothes and ran down the stairs.  
  
"Mom, Dad, I think there's something you would like to tell me!" She shouted as she ran into the kitchen. Her mother, who was holding on to a plate dropped it the moment she saw her daughter. What was happening?  
  
"Mom, Dad, is there something that I do not know?" Hermione asked once more, looking sternly at them.  
  
"Robert- I think it's time she is told of the truth." Emma finally spoke. Emma was Hermione's mother.  
  
"Yes, Hermione dear, do you mind if you came over and have a sit." Her dad finally spoke.  
  
Hermione walked towards the table and pulled out a chair.  
  
"Well, you see, we are actually wizards. We came to hide in the muggle world because Voldermot was out to get us. We were the Potter's best friends and after James and Lily were murdered, we were told to hide in the muggle world."  
  
"- and you never told me?" Hermione answered is a calm tone although tears were welling up in her eyes.  
  
"We are sorry Hermione; we had to keep it a secret." Her mother walked over and comfort her.  
  
"It's alright," Hermione said and excuse herself. How could they, didn't they know that how hurtful it was to be called a mudblood all these years, but she was glad that things were finally cleared and that she was a pureblood herself. Malfoy couldn't make fun of her anymore. The best thing was that she had made it as Head girl, her efforts were not wasted after all. 


End file.
